Run Away
by TfpUnicron
Summary: She always ran from her problems. But on this adventure, Highshot learns that is not always the best plan.
1. Chapter1

Highshot hated the war. She saw many friends turn to Decepticons. And many more die in battle. She just wanted to turn back time. To when Autobots and Decepticons were never thought of. To when she saw Orion and Megatronus having friendly chats about peace. To when she and her best friends raced around the streets, annoying the authorities.

But that was all gone now.

She left Cybertron long before it went dark. She found a remote planet to settle down and forget the war.

As she was running in her beast mode through a forest of Earth she imagined her best friend running beside her. Wildfire's fire-like pattern glowing fiercely like a bonfire, indicating she was was happy.

Loud thunder snapped Highshot out of her thoughts and she skidded to a stop. Her panther-like tail lashing.

**Oh, it's just thunder** she thought. **It sounds so much like the war.**

She sighed, thinking of seeing her friend's-

No. She pushed back that memory as hard as she could.

**Well, time to head back to the cave** she thought.

And she was off and running again.

~~~~~~~~

It was pouring rain when she got to her cave by the ocean. It was well hidden, right below an overhang. You wouldn't be able to see it unless you were right in front of it.

Loud dripping sounds of water echoed through the cave as she approached. She transformed into her robot mode.

Larger bots wouldn't be able to fit in here, making it an even better hiding spot. And it went on for miles underground.

When she got to the main cavern where she powered down, she scooped up a very small Energon cube she had found deeper in the cave, and sat down.

She could still hear the pouring rain and thunder from outside. She had a few flashbacks as she ingested the Energon.

She was VERY bored. Not much happened. She did enjoy studying the life forms on this planet. She recalled the time she observed a large group of humans outside at night, blasting their music from a radio. That was the first time she discovered that this species could make music. She enjoyed some of the tunes. Soon she learned to listen in on the human radio through her comm.

She patched in on a radio. Oh! This was her favorite!

" I'm born to run

Down rocky cliffs

Give me grace

Bury my sins

Shattered glass

And black holes

Can't hold me back

From where I need to go!

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh"

There was a sound. From outside.

She turned off the radio and raced to a small nook in the wall to be hidden.

There were voices. She couldn't make out the words.

One of them had a deep monotone voice. The second voice seemed young.

The voices faded away as suddenly as they showed up.

She didn't risk coming out from from her hiding spot, so she stayed there for the rest of the day and night.

~~~~~~~

When she was sure it was safe to come out, Highshot exited the cave and stretched.

The sky was clear and bright, but everything still wet from the storm.

Her sky-blue plating made her look like she was a chunk of the sky and had fallen down to the ground.

She stared at the ocean for a long time. Then a seagull came and perched on her shoulder.

"Oh. Well hello!" She said.

It sqwauked at her and flew off.

**First interaction with ****any being in a long time** she thought.

She transformed into her beast mode and ran off along the beach.

Highshot was a different kind of Cybertronian. She resembled one of the creatures here on Earth. She looked much like a panther.

She was so deep in thought that when she came to a road, she forgot to stop and look for cars or any humans.

When she crossed the road, she felt something large and heavy hit her at high speeds.

She felt her leg snap and her right side dented in.

Sharp pain in her front right leg and unbearable blunt pain all along her side.

She was on the side of the road. It hurt to move. She **couldn't **move.

There was a large red and blue truck that was stopped, and...

Wait...

Is that the Autobot symbol?

But before she could examine closer, she blacked out.

~~~~~~~~~

**Hoped you enjoyed the first chapter! There will be more! Stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter2

It was night. The moon shown big and full. There were fewer stars than usual. Highshot's leg was numb and so was her side. It was almost too dark to see anything.

She couldn't remember what happened. She was in what seemed to be a scrapyard.

Is that an Autobot ship?

She blacked out again.

~~~~~~

When she woke up it was midday. With a few clouds in the sky.

Her leg and side was hurting again. She noticed that her leg was in a steel brace and her side was still a bit dented.

She felt flesh on her side.

Is that a human?

**Scrap! I've been seen! I was hit by a human! Oh, this isn't good **she thought.

**Step step step**

A human came into view.

He was young. He had brown, shaggy hair. His eyes were large and green. He whore a blue jacket with a white shirt underneath.

"Dad, she's awake!" the boy said.

"Ok. Go tell the others", another human behind her said.

Highshot lashes her tail and growled quietly. She had a million questions running through her head but couldn't say anything because she couldn't speak in beast mode.

**Where am I?! Who are you?! What others?! You better not have told anyone else about this! **she thought.

She lifted her head up to get a better look around, but the human stopped her.

"Hey. Take it easy. You were hit pretty hard", the man said.

**Yeah. I realized that** she thought.

She was in a white tent, the opening flapping in the wind. She was on a large metal table.

The man stepped around to her head so she could see the man's face.

He had shaggy hair and a beard. He whore a red flower shirt. His eyes were blue, almost as bright as Highshot.

The boy stepped into the tent, followed by...

**A MINIBOT?!?! **she thought. **These humans know about us?!**

The minibot was about as tall as the boy. He was mostly orange with a silver face.

"Hello!" said the minibot "I'm Fixit. And this is Russell."

"And I'm Denny", the man said.

"You'll need to rest for while", said Fixit, "You're leg sustained a lot of damage and you had some internal injuries as well."

There was someone walking outside. Definitely Cybertronian. Quite large. Highshot could only see his feet. They were red, blue, and black.

**Oh no** she thought. **Is that the one that hit me?**

"Fixit? Is she awake?" asked a deep, imposing voice.

**Wait. I know that voice. But...It can't be... **she thought.

"Yes, sir. She is", Fixit answered.

"I wish to speak with her", said the voice.

Apparently the table she was laying on had wheels, and she was wheeled out of the tent. She hissed softly.

**Well this sucks **she thought.

And standing there, more obese than when she last saw him, was Optimus Prime.

~~~~~~

She started to panic. She couldn't be here. She had to run!

But she was wiser than that. Running would hurt and probably make her injuries worse.

When Optimus saw her, his optics went wide. He didn't say anything for a moment. He was just...staring at her. It seemed like he was speechless.

"Highshot?", he said softly.

She huffed and lashed her tail.

"Wait...you know her?" Russell asked.

"We've met", Optimus said glaring at her.

Well that's unsettling.

"Take off the brace so she can transform", Optimus said.

Fixit went to unlatch the brace.

Highshot sat up after it was off. It was quite painful. She hopped off the table, staying off her broken leg.

She transformed. Hissing in pain when she stood up.

"Optimus Prime. Been a while", said Highshot.

"Indeed. So, this is where you've been all this time", Optimus said.

"Yep", said Highshot. "I'm surprised you remember me, Prime."

"I remember you ran", said Optimus.

"So how's the war going?" asked Highshot.

"The war has been over for at least 30 years", a new voice called from Highshot's right.

It was Bumblebee. He could speak!

"Congratulations, you got your voice back", she said sarcastically, "Don't rub it in."

Highshot was much smaller than Bee and Optimus. Only standing to Optimus' knees. Though she wasn't intimidated.

"Hmph. You weren't this rude when I last saw you", Bumblebee said, "You've changed."

"You said the war was over", she said, "So who won?"

"Autobots", said Bumblebee.

"I suggest you transform to beast mode so I can put the brace back on", Fixit said, rolling up to her.

"Oh, alright", she complained as she transformed again.

As Fixit latched the brace back on she saw Optimus glare at her. She growled. And Fixit led her back into the tent to rest, limping as she followed.

She let out a heavy sigh as she plopped on the ground. And Fixit left the tent.

She was alone. Again. Just her and her thoughts.

**If the war is over, is it possible I could go back?** she thought.

~~~~~~

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the last one! Remember to stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter3

** I realize I should've said this earlier: I don't own any of the characters except my OC.**

~~~~~~~

After some time sitting in the tent, Fixit came in again.

He said that Optimus would let her roam around the scrapyard, as long as she didn't cause any trouble.

**It's been a while since I've caused any** she thought. She recalled the times before the war when she and her friends would run through traffic, which was illegal because they didn't have vehicle modes.

She learned that the Autobot ship at the back of the scrapyard was called the Alchemore, a Decepticon prison ship. Bumblebee and his team were capturing Decepticons that had escaped when the ship crashed.

It was hard to walk around with the brace and the pain, so she mostly just stayed in one spot for most of the day. And she still had a lot of questions, which was SO aggravating because Fixit wouldn't let her take the brace off.

It was boring just sitting around. She liked to run. She and her friends loved to run as much as seekers loved to fly.

"You'll need to stay in the brace for at least two weeks", Fixit had said.

That was going to be while without running and asking questions.

When no one was around, she listened to the radio.

"When the days are cold

And cards all fold

And the saints we see are all made of gold

When your dreams all fail

And the ones we hail are the worst of all

And the bloods run stale

I wanna hide the truth

I wanna shelter you

But with the beast inside

There's nowhere we can hide

No matter what we breed

We still are made of greed

This is my kingdom come

This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide"

An alarm started blaring so she turned off the radio.

She shambled over to the Alchemore where the others started to gather.

There was a new bot.

"Hey", said the flashy red bot, "I'm Sideswipe."

She acknowledged him, then turned back to Fixit at the controls.

"I've detected a Decepticon signal", said Fixit, "about 10 miles due northeast from here."

"That's in a pretty remote and dense forest", said Denny, "I doubt there'll be any humans."

"We'll comm you if we need help", Bumblebee said, "Let's rev up and roll out!"

As they were leaving, Highshot walked over to her usual spot, wedged between what seemed to be very stoves and ovens, and powered down.

~~~~~~~~

She woke up to commotion. She saw Sideswipe sitting with Fixit scanning him.

She noticed he was bleeding a little on his arm. And Bumblebee and Optimus were carrying a stasis pod to put it with the others.

There wasn't anything that caught her attention, so she powered down again.

~~~~~~~~

**Hoped you enjoyed! Expect the chapters to come slower and slower, as my imagination is slowing down. Until next time!**


	4. Chapter4

Finally! After two, long, excruciating weeks of doing nothing! Fixit announced it was time for the brace to come off! Her leg was healed!

Right when Fixit unlatched the brace and it fell to the ground, she took off. Full speed ahead. She leaped to the top of the shelves that were taller than Optimus.

She ran along them for a moment. And when she reached the end, she hopped down and continued to run around the scrapyard.

She had run around every inch of the scrapyard, and began to feel cooped up and caged in.

She leaped on top of a shelf again, and hopped from one to another. When she reached the last one closest to the wall of the scrapyard, she jumped onto the wall, gripping it with her front claws and pushed off with her back legs, landing in the woods.

She heard everyone call out for her but she ignored them.

This was what she was born to do. When she ran, her problems didn't exist.

"I'm gonna live my life like I'm gonna die young

Like it's never enough

Like I'm born to run!"

She gripped the ground with her claws, watching the ground slip beneath her feet.

With each stride, she could feel her Spark beating faster and faster.

She looked up to see the sun peeking in and out from behind the leaves of the trees.

She came to a wide river. But she jumped in the middle of it and leaped to the other side.

She came to a large open field with lots of deer grazing. When they saw her running toward them, they bolted. She enjoyed chasing them.

When they all dispersed into the woods, she continued.

For the first time in centuries, she felt like she was home. She was at peace. When she was, she felt like she **was **part of the sky.

Highshot had been running for three hours now.

The scenery had changed. There were mountains in the distance.

There was a large lake in front of her. She skidded to a stop.

She stared out at the water. The glare from the sun reflecting off the water was blinding. She liked it.

She stood there for a long moment, swishing her tail. She transformed.

Her mind was clear. She wanted to cherish this moment as long as she could.

Shouting from her comm link broke her from her peace.

"_Where in the Allspark are you_?!" Bumblebee shouted.

She decided to ignore it, so she turned it off.

She didn't want this moment to end.

The sun reflecting off the water reminded her of Wildfire.

She thought back to when her friend tried to convince her to be a Decepticon.

They were at Maccadam's. With Autobots and Decepticons shouting at each other.

"Please come with me", Wildfire said, "We'll be together."

"Wildfire, I can't!", said Highshot, "I'm not going to support either side. And I don't want to watch you get killed."

"I won't get killed", said Wildfire, "I promise."

"Look around you!", said Highshot raising her voice, "Thousands have already died! This war is going to consume everything!"

"Not if we stop it", said Wildfire.

"What happens then?", Highshot said, "It doesn't matter which side will win, we will see spilled Energon staining Cybertron for centuries! And others will try to start the war again!"

"So you're not going to do anything?", Wildfire scoffed, "You're just gonna sit here and wait it out? Is that what you were planning to do? Or are you going to run, because that's what you always do!"

They were shouting at each other now. And Wildfire was starting to burn the table.

"I'm not going into this mess, Wildfire!"

"You were always a coward! You always ran from your problems because you're weak!"

"I never had problems until you joined the Decepticons!"

"We all have to choose a side, Highshot! You can't run from this!"

"Fighting will only get you killed!"

"And running makes you weak!"

At this, Wildfire slammed her fist on the table and it burst into flames.

Wildfire looked at Highshot with an angry expression and stormed out, leaving burn marks on the floor.

"Wildfire wait!" Highshot exclaimed.

That was the last time she saw her friend alive.

Highshot fell to her knees in a fit of sobs. The sun illuminated her face.

"I'm so sorry, Wildfire", she said softly through the sobbing.

She buried her face in her hands.

She heard someone approach her from behind. She tried to control her sobbing.

"Highshot?", said Bumblebee, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?", Highshot snapped, still trembling.

"Alright", said Bumblebee, "Come on. Let's head back."

Highshot followed without another word.

~~~~~~~~

**I hope I didn't make you cry while reading this! Chapter 5 coming soon!**


	5. Chapter5

It was really dark when they got back to the scrapyard. They hadn't said a word the whole way there. Highshot was still tense and traumatized from the flashback when they got back.

She expected Optimus to lecture her about running off like that, but, to her surprise, he didn't.

"You okay, Highshot?" asked Russell.

"Oh yeah, totally fine", Highshot said sarcastically, "Had a mental breakdown and a flashback of seeing my friend for the last time alive, thanks for asking."

She transformed to her beast mode and jumped on top of a shelf. She sat down and extended one of her claws and started picking off rust and grime off of the metal shelf.

"Sulking doesn't help", someone said behind her.

She whirled around to see that Russell has somehow climbed up. She transformed again.

"How'd you get up here?" she asked.

"Really big ladder", he answered with a smile.

"What do you want?"

"For you tell me about your flashback", Russell said as he sat down beside her.

"Why do you want to hear about that?"

"You're hurt. I can tell."

"Does it look like I'm leaking Energon?"

"Not physically. Emotionally", said Russell, "Trust me, I know what it's like. I've been hurt too. And at a young age which is the worst time. I never had any flashbacks but I did have mental breakdowns and panic attacks. I went to a therapist, but he mostly just asked questions and listened. I never realized he was helping until I was older. Just saying my problems out loud helped a lot to get it off my chest. You should try it."

"I'm not sure if I should", Highshot said after a moment.

"Come on. Just a little?" said Russell.

"Why do you want to hear my problems?" asked Highshot.

"Because I want to help you."

This shocked Highshot. Did he really want to help? Did he actually care? Did she finally have a friend after all this time?

"Fine", Highshot said after a moment.

"Ok. What was the flashback about?" he asked.

"My friend. When she tried to convince me to be a Decepticon and the last time I saw her alive. Here's what happened..."

~~~~~~~

Highshot told Russell about the whole argument.

"...And then she stormed out."

"And that's the last time you saw her alive?" asked Russell.

"Yep", said Highshot.

"What happened to her?"

"I was hiding in my usual spot, and I heard Wildfire yell out to someone. I went to look and I saw her shooting at someone. Then someone I know charged in from the side and fired on her. She tried to fight him off but..." she trailed off.

"Who was it?" Russell asked.

Highshot turned to look at Optimus a little ways away.

"Oh", Russell said softly, "That's why you're so hostile toward him."

"I told her she was going to get killed", said Highshot, her voice cracking, "I should've tried harder."

She started to sob.

She felt Russell's hand on her arm. She looked into his big green eyes, knowing that he really cared.

Russell turned to get up.

"Uh, Russell?" Highshot said.

"Yeah?"

"Can you, uh, stay with me a little longer?"

"Sure."

He settled back down.

"I'm surprised that Optimus didn't lecture me about running off", she said after a moment.

"Bee saved you", Russell said, "You're welcome."

She smiled at him.

She sighed, and looked up to the stars.

The two of them sat in silence for a while, just staring at the stars.

Now that she knew someone cared about her again, she relaxed. She could stay in one place again, as long as Russell was here.

~~~~~~~

**By the Allspark, I'm having a lot more fun with this than I thought! Thanks for reading! It's helped me cope with my problems. There will be more!**


	6. Chapter6

The next day, Russell met Highshot up on the shelf again.

"You like to run right?" asked Russell.

"Yeah", said Highshot, "I remember racing my friends in the streets before the war making bots angry."

"How long has it been since you raced someone?" asked Russell.

"A long time", Highshot said.

"I bet Sideswipe would be up for race", said Russell.

"You think so?"

"Yeah. Let's go ask him."

They hopped down from the shelf and went to find Sideswipe. They found him by the Alchemore fidgeting with something.

"Hey, Sideswipe", Highshot said, "How fast are you?"

"Pretty fast", said Sideswipe, "Why? You challenging me?"

"Maybe..."

"You're on!"

Soon they reached a secluded area with enough space for Sideswipe.

Highshot was in her beast mode with Russell on her back.

"3...2...1...GO!"

Highshot took off, weaving through the trees. Sideswipe was running and using trees to launch himself.

They were nose-to-nose.

They reached an old dirt path. Sideswipe transformed.

"Try to keep up!" Sideswipe called to Highshot.

There was a boulder coming up on the side of the path. She pushed her legs harder to catch up.

She jumped onto the boulder, and launched herself off, landing in front of Sideswipe.

"Eat our dust!" Russell called back.

"Hey, no fair!"

There were a lot more boulders on the path farther up, forcing Sideswipe to transform again.

Russell had good balance, making it easier to maneuver around. Highshot hopped from one to another with ease, so did Sideswipe, or so she thought.

When he jumped onto slick boulder covered in moss, he lost his footing and landed hard.

She struggled to stop on the slippery boulders, trying not to slip herself.

When she looked behind her, he was in a very awkward position. He had fallen on his right side, his right leg got stuck in crevice and his left leg was propped up on a boulder. His left arm was stretched out in front of him and his right arm was pinned under him.

"A little help?" said Swideswipe.

"Hang on. We're coming", Russell said as Highshot carefully climbed down, using her claws to grip the rock.

Once they were on a flat surface, Russell hopped down and Highshot transformed.

Highshot carefully lowered Russell down to where Sideswipe was stuck. When his feet touched down he slipped a little but Highshot caught him.

"Careful", warned Highshot.

When they reached Sideswipe they got his arm out from under him.

Sometime later they got him out.

They left all the boulders behind and continued running through the forest.

As they were racing Fixit came on the comm.

"_We picked up a signal", _Fixit said, "_We'll need everyone, even Highshot._"

**Wow **Highshot thought **Do they consider me to be part of the team now? Did I do something to please them? Doubtful, but whatever.**

"Race back to the scrapyard?" Sideswipe said.

Highshot smirked and nodded.

And he was off. Highshot growled in disapproval as she ran after him.

~~~~~~~~~

Sideswipe won that race. She just wasn't feeling it that day. Usually when she raced someone she felt amazing, but this time she didn't.

"Hey Highshot", said Russell as she transformed, "Are you alright? I thought you would've won that race."

"I'm just not feeling it today", said Highshot, "I'm not a much of a fighter, maybe I shouldn't come on this mission."

"Ok, I'll talk to Optimus."

She climbed to the top of a shelf and sat down.

She was so used to being alone all the time that it felt strange to have someone who understood her. She appreciated that Russell really cared but it was just...strange. She hadn't done anything to gain his trust but he did.

She sighed, thinking about Wildfire.

She remembered that day, when everything spiraled down into a pit of darkness.

She stared at her body lying there, lifeless and dull and broken.

Highshot was shaking so much she could barely see. She panicked so much that she couldn't here the sounds of the war.

She sat in her hole, rocking back and forth sobbing for hours.

At night, when no one was around, she ran to Wildfire's body.

"Wildfire!" she shouted, "Wake up! Please! Wake up wake up wake up!"

Nothing happened.

"No", she said softly, "You can't go. We still have so many races. We can survive this. We'll get out of this mess. We can run."

She felt a hand on her arm, she saw Russell with a worried expression.

"Flashback?" Russell asked.

"Yeah", Highshot answered softly as she tried control her trembling.

"Optimus said you can stay, but the rest of us have to go."

"Ok, be careful."

"Of course", Russell said as he started to climb down.

As soon as they all left the scrapyard, she ran into the woods.

Eventually she came to clearing with something in the center.

It was tall with a dome on top. It was stuck in the ground. There were a couple of blinking lights on the dome part of it.

There was a loud high pitched sound. She pricked her at first then as it grew louder it hurt.

She crouched low on the ground, roaring in pain. She thrashed and tried to block out the sound.

It was deafening, it was affecting all her other senses.

She couldn't think straight. Her vision started to fade. Everything was blurr.

She collapsed to the ground, unable to move.

The last thing she saw before she blacked out were masked men.

Then she was out cold.

~~~~~~

**Sorry this one took so long guys. I promise the chapters will start coming out a little faster. In the meantime go check out my new series, **Learning to Fly**. Cya later!**


	7. Chapter7

Her audio receptors were ringing. She couldn't focus. She couldn't move. She couldn't see.

Everything was black, but she was awake.

A few minutes pass, and her mind comes into focus. She pricks her ears to listen to things around her. She realized she was blindfolded.

She guessed there were several humans in the room with her.

"Sir", said a new voice, "I think she's awake."

"Take the blindfold off", a second voice said.

She heard steps approaching and felt hands on her head.

As soon as the blindfold was off, she tried to jump up and run, but chains stopped her.

She tried to lunge at the closest one with her claws extended. When she realized she was incapable of running off or attacking, she calmed down and looked at her surroundings.

She was in a dimly lit room with a wide walkway for the humans above her with large monitors on it.

She realized she had a muzzle on, attached to a chain connected to a collar, forcing her to keep her head lower than she liked. The collar had chains attached to the floor. She also had something tightly wraped around her torso. This had more chains connected to the floor.

There were masked men all around her, except for one.

He was tall and slim. He looked like he could tell a lie and everyone would believe him, then could kill many many people.

She decided she wouldn't trust a word he said, no matter how true it may seem.

She stared at him right in the eye and growled.

"So", the man said, "my brother wasn't crazy."

His voice was slippery and sly. Highshot didn't like it one bit.

"He was obsessed with your kind", he continued, "So obsessed that he was willing to become one of you in order to live."

Highshot dropped her aggressive stance and just looked at him confused.

**What does he mean by that?** she thought.

"I am Zane, brother of Silas", he said proudly, "When you showed up we were expecting someone else, a certain Optimus Prime perhaps?"

She growled and lashed her tail.

Wait, then that would mean...

Their intentions were to lure the bots in to capture them with a fake signal, and Russell and Denny are with them, they're in danger. She had to get back and warn them.

She began to tug on the chains as hard as she could, hoping they would break. She felt a strong electric shock on her side where the metal harness was.

"Try and break the chains and you'll get a painful shock", said Zane, "the next one more painful than the last."

**After I get out of these chains, you'll regret ever putting a muzzle on me **she thought.

"I thought you said they could talk", he said to one of the others.

"They can sir", the man answered, "but we've never seen one like this. They're always some kind of vehicle."

"Alright then", said Zane, "Take her to the white room and take off her chains."

A large door lifted up in front of her and she realized the platform she was standing on was on a track. Half a dozen men walked alongside the platform as it moved.

It was brighter in the long hallway, much easier to see.

Above her to her right she saw Zane on the walkway running along this hallway. She guessed it was meant to transport large cargo throughout the building.

Eventually the platform came to a stop next to another large door on her right. And three more men climbed down a ladder from the walkway.

They all went to her chains and unlatched them. Before she could fight them or run they went on high alert, holding the chains tightly ensuring she couldn't go anywhere.

They pulled on the chains forcing her to hop off the platform.

She saw Zane press a button and the door opened. Inside the room was all white with bright lights.

The men tried to pull her in. She didn't like the looks of it so she resisted and pulled back. Apparently one of them had a stick that could shock her, so he used it near her rear end.

This startled her and she kicked him hard, knocking him down.

More of them started to shock her with the sticks, on her side and shoulders.

She lunges into the room and most of them lost their hold on the chains. The remaining men still held on as she continued to pull.

Eventually they dropped the chains and ran out, the door shuting quickly behind them.

A loud beep came from her collar and it dropped to the ground along with the harness. It had come detached from the muzzle.

The muzzle let out a quieter beep and she felt the strap unlatch behind her ears.

She reached up and pulled it off easily.

"I know you can transform", Zane said on a speaker, "When my brother died he left behind all of the information he obtained from studying your kind."

She considered revealing herself to him. She assumed he already knew enough to know her weaknesses.

She transformed.

There was large window near the ceiling. She saw Zane peering at her through it.

"Look, Zane", she said, "I don't know who you are or who your brother is or what your intentions are but I do know that you will regret ever putting a muzzle on me and chaining me down."

"You're not one for warm welcomes I see", said Zane, "Trust me, I can make it worse if you'd like that."

"I don't trust the way you said 'trust me' just then", she said.

"Please", he said, "I intend to treat you like a welcomed guest of honor, if you'd allow me."

"So, what are you gonna do?" she asked, "Do weird and crazy science experiments on me? Dissect me?"

"Oh, Silas already did that", he replied.

One of the men walked up to Zane and said something to him that Highshot couldn't hear.

"We will speak later", he said just before he walked away.

Then all the lights except one clicked off.

Alone. Again. In the dark.


	8. Chapter8

**Soooooo that was lie. Sorry about that! I'll stop saying stuff like that because I'm VERY inconsistent. And by the way, Zane is my OC. I have no idea if Silas has any family. I have not abandoned this story! Never!**

Three days.

_Three days._

Three days of absolutely _nothing_.

Highshot was just about ready to lose her processor.

Everyday Zane would just stare at her, and she sat in the corner awkwardly. It was a bit unnerving.

"You know", she said on the third day, "if you're just going to stare at me than why don't you actually talk?"

He tapped the glass, gestured to his ears, and shrugged. She banged the back of her helm against the wall in aggravation.

**I swear to Primus if you don't do something I'm gonna flip out! **She thought.

"You seem aggravated", Zane said on the speaker.

"No duh Sherlock!" she exclaimed. She had learned that human saying when she was observing a group of young humans at an education center. She didn't know what it meant at first but after hearing it a few more times she figured it out. It was a sarcastic response, something she was familiar with.

"Oh, you know that saying?" he said.

"I spent a lot of time spying on people", Highshot replied, "less than you."

"Hm. Feisty", he said, "I could use that."

"For what?" she snapped.

"I know that the war is over", he said, "I could help you restart it and defeat the Autobots."

"I don't think you've noticed but I'm neutral", she replied, "I never wanted to be part of it. And you'd have to talk to Starscream on that. Even though he's an idiot."

"Why are you neutral?"

She fell silent and glared down at the floor. "You wouldn't understand", she muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing", she scoffed.

He looked at her curiously.

"What do you really want from me?" she asked.

"An alliance", he said.

"Not a chance", she said, "I may not be with the good guys but I won't stand for something evil."

**What does he want?! **she thought angrily.

"What makes you think I'm evil?" he asked.

"Hmm, let's see", she said, "you captured me, chained me, muzzled me, and now you're trying to get information by pestering me with questions."

"I understand why you're aggravated", he said, "you're trapped and you like to run. You run away from your problems and hope they don't follow you. You ran away from the war because the ones you cared about were killed. Specifically Wildfire."

She transformed and leaped at the glass, digging her claws into the wall and slashing at where Zane still stood. She dropped down and leaped again to bounce of the glass, leaving a crack. Her anger burned her from the inside out. She leaped at where she had come into the room and gripped a panel with her fangs and pulled. It bent and she slashed underneath at the masked soldiers behind the wall, but all she got was painful shock to her chest. She leaped back and looked up to glare at Zane with a menacing grin. She felt as if she had Wildfire's ability and was smoking from her vents. They stared at each other for several minutes.

**Now you're going to die** she thought **I don't care what Prime says, you will pay for that.**

~~~~~

**Sorry for the short chapter. I'll be getting to the action and the main plot soon. I'd like to know what you think. Please leave a review!**


End file.
